


cupid's chokehold

by thughyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Frotting, Hair Pulling, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, lapslock, mild dirty talk, seriously its tooth-rottening fluff with sexy times mixed in, they're both switches btw just throwin that out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thughyung/pseuds/thughyung
Summary: jihoon and yoongi form an unexpected relationship, and jihoon wonders how he got so lucky.(previously titled 'lucky love')





	cupid's chokehold

**Author's Note:**

> [posted this on tumblr ya'll](http://thug-hyung.tumblr.com/post/161045268843/youre-welcome-and-you-totes-should-write-woogi)

“wait… hyung,” jihoon stammers, pulling away mid-kiss (as much as he really really hates to) “i don’t know…” his voice sounds unfamiliar and weak to his own ears, and the concern written in yoongi’s eyebrows nearly shatters his heart.

yoongi pauses, chews the inside of his lip and pulls back ever so slightly, “is something wrong?” he hadn’t the intention of moving too fast, but it had been a few months since they’d started seeing each other - casual texts and late night skype calls chattering about music had progressively and steadily turned into flirty snapchats, not so subtle innuendos, and more than a few nights of sneaking out to meet. with the way they talked sometimes, yoongi had never imagined the younger boy to be so nervous about hooking up. but then again, a lot can be hidden behind a screen.

jihoon shifts under yoongi and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling their chests flush together until yoongi is practically laying on top of him, head buried into his shoulder.

“no, no, everything’s fine.. i mean,” he gently shakes his head but yoongi can feel the tension in his shoulders, “it’s perfect, everything - you’re perfect.. hyung…”

they stay that way for a moment, breathing each other in, yoongi listening to the thump of his dongsaeng’s heart through the flimsy material of his shirt while jihoon tries to calm his nerves. he’d never done this before, he’d never even properly dated before this, so to say he was a tad nervous would be the understatement of the century. thankfully, yoongi didn’t complain. he was patient, and jihoon was thankful. he briefly wonders, with yoongi’s fingers tracing tired shapes against his stomach, with their legs intertwined and shorts too tight, how exactly he’d managed this.

“you’re perfect, jihoonie,” is what yoongi finally says after what seems like forever of silence. his hyung’s voice is quiet and gruff, raspy in the way jihoon fucking adores. when they roll over, yoongi brushes jihoon’s fringe away from his face (just to have it fall right back, but it’s the gesture that counts), and jihoon’s eyes scan the other’s face. even without makeup, puffy eyes and puffy lips and pale skin and dark circles and messy dry hair framing his face… he looks ethereal.

“i want to, you know?” jihoon mumbles, reaching down to clasp their hands, “have sex.”

yoongi nods, but doesn’t say anything yet, sensing that jihoon wasn’t quite finished. he had to admit, though, he was even cuter than usual when he was flustered and shy like this. it was one hell of a difference from the woozi he calls his junior, the woozi he watches dance on stage and hit high notes, the one that steals girls hearts all over the world with just a smirk. and yoongi may be a little in love.

“i just don’t want to be less than what you deserve,” he says quietly, as if he’s embarrassed or something. yoongi scoots closer and presses a soft kiss to the tip of his nose before pulling him on top of him.

“shut up, brat. you know I’ve wanted that ass since you debuted, right?” yoongi teases, leaning up against the wall so he can properly hold jihoon’s hips. jihoon rolls his eyes, but the doofy grin on his face makes yoongi think that it’s all been worth it.

“i need this just as bad as you do,” the elder punctuates his words by slipping his hand into jihoon’s shorts and pulling his length free once again, pumping a few times.

jihoon hisses through his teeth but melts with the sensation immediately, leaning forward to catch yoongi’s lips in a heated kiss that makes his entire body burn with anticipation.

“hyung will take good care of you.”

“put your money where your mouth is, then.” jihoon mutters against yoongi’s teeth.

“hey, watch it. i’m still your hyung,” yoongi squeezes a bead of precum from jihoon’s tip and shudders at the way he squirms each time the foreskin is pulled back. jihoon doesn’t reply to that, just reaches back to steady himself, holding onto yoongi’s knees.

yoongi sits up properly and attaches his mouth to jihoon’s jaw, sucking light red spots against his soft skin - light enough to be gone by morning and to not raise suspicions, but dark enough to be a pretty reminder in the mirror tonight before bed. jihoon makes a small noise of approval, and for a while yoongi is surprised at how.. non-vocal jihoon seems to be in bed. his facial expressions and body spasms make up for it, though.

their mouths connect sloppily, jihoon cards a hand through yoongi’s hair and tugs enough to tip his head back - he smirks and licks across his lips, eyeballing the elder’s adam’s apple as it bobbed.

“fuck,” yoongi responds, letting his head loll back with the stinging of his scalp, “a little harder, yeah?” and jihoon complies, tightening his fist ever so slightly and marveling at the way yoongi looks at the ceiling and groans, hand faltering over jihoon’s dick.

“you like that, hyung? your hair being pulled?” jihoon jerks yoongi’s head to the side this time, pressing open mouthed kisses behind his ear - to which yoongi responds to by making a frustrated noise and completely flipping their positions.

jihoon’s heart is hammering and there’s a sort of greediness he feels whenever yoongi kneels between his legs and pulls back to take his shirt off that has him nearly in a pleasure migraine.

yoongi grabs both knees and pushes them apart, slotting himself between them and hovering over jihoon, dripping sex appeal, “you’re too hot for your own good, you know that, kid?” he chuckles, and the sound is so hot jihoon could have probably came in his underwear right then and there. but where’s the fun in that?

they’re kissing one second, and frotting the next - their groins are warm pushed together, and yoongi’s pretty pink tip is peeking from the waistband of his briefs like an open invitation.

jihoon decides to be a little more bold and hooks his fingers past the elastic and pulls, “off.”

yoongi curses beneath his breath and does as he’s told, kicking the fabric off his ankles into the floor before regaining his previous position, except now he wraps a hand around both of their cocks and jerks them off together, precum mixing, sweat accumulating. with a goal in mind.

“oh my god,” jihoon breathes out, eyes fluttering, thighs twitching with the burn of release all too soon, “i’m gonna come if you -” yoongi cuts him off with another kiss, hand completely stilling around them in response. jihoon can’t help but to buck forward; the little sound of frustration makes yoongi snort - he finally leans back and allows the younger boy to straddle him properly after removing his own underwear and discarding them to be worried about later. 

they continue to kiss for a short while, slow and deep, tongues touching and teeth nibbling each other's lips, before yoongi mumbles a quiet, “you wanna prep yourself, or me?” while toying with the hem of jihoon's shirt (which he'd opted to keep on).

it wasn’t horribly romantic or overly sweet, and it wasn’t disgustingly filthy and full of explicit whispers, but they’re both so glad. it’s _them_. it’s _real_.

jihoon thinks he damn near hit the jackpot. 


End file.
